The Fated Dance
by IchiFell
Summary: A dance of love, entwining two people in love in a chaotic world. Song-fic, one-shot.


**A/N: So I have been having writer's block with my current stories right now, and am working on a new series, i.e. not this one, as a main story. This one shot was an Idea I got while listening to the opening song for Dance in the Vampire Bund. It is just going to be my view of how the dance went in the opening view, so it won't be anything special. Might help if you listen to the song as this plays, though I find that the lyrics don't exactly line up with the song from the site I am looking at.**

**P.S. This is my first entirely original story, so it most likely will suck. Just saying.**

Disclaimer: I know that it should be obvious, but I own not the songs nor the anime of Dance in the Vampire Bund. I have not the skill to come close to own my own outstanding anime like that.

_Damarikomu kimi ga itsu mo_

Akira ran, desperate in his search for his hime, the moonlight of this night giving a faint glow. Running around in this industrial area, jumping from floor to floor, he searched with a frantic fervor. He looked in every direction that he could see, at every crossroad he came across, hearing music play the whole time in his head. 'I have to find her' was the sole thought that flew through his mind.

_Kanashikute kuchizusanda no ni_

Mina stared up at the moon, admiring it's beauty, while ignoring the presence of her love that ran up from behind, who gazed up at her distant form.

_Ima toki wa nagarete_

She turned around, a faint smile adorned on her lips, clutching a pure white coat shut with a single hand.

_Sepia ni somaru melody wo_

Her red eyes danced in Akira's brown, a firm gaze held as they swam in each other's eyes. Then, in one move, Mina lifter her right hand, her fingers limp, her head tilted with a more pronounced smile. The pigtails on the young vampres' swayed in the wind, the white bows keeping them up swayed and flickered, almost like living fire. Then, as she brought that right hand to and elevated position to her right, Mina let go of her jacket, letting it fly through the air away from her, revealing six ribbons all connected to her collar, which was the sole thing covering her body aside from her gloves.

_Nidotono to modorenai oh furenzu_

Wasting not one moment, the young princess flew to her right, spinning and twisting one one foot, the ribbons dancing atop the wind created by her dance. Almost as if she glid on the ground, she danced with an aethral beauty, the moonlight glinting off of her fair ivory skin. Her face shifted to one of pure bliss, caught up in the free motions of her body, twirling around and moving with supernatural speed.

_Tanin yori mo tooku miete_

She paused for a moment, arms outstretched at both side of her, the ribbons calming down and recoiling around her body once more, clinging and hiding the important parts of her body. As she regained her breath, she lifted her hands up before crossing them at the wrist above her head. In a fluid motion, she rolled them back down, over her face, down to her chest, crossing her arms over herself and giving a sad look down to Akira, red eyes switching brown for a moment.

_Itsumo hashitteta oh furenzu_

Mina then pranced to her right again,tip-toeing her way across before curling her body up before springing into a small jump. Her legs split apart, before landing on one foot with a leg curled up as she twirled again, an arm outstretched as she bend over. Then Mna pulled her arms over her chest, spinning around like a top before stretching an arm out. Then, through a hole in the railing on the catwalk she danced upon, Mina fell down, a smile still upon her face.

_Ano hitomi ga itoshii_

Out of instinct, Akira held his arm out as he ran up a flight of stairs, catching her as he held onto a railing. She arched her back, relaxing in his grip. Mina pulled herself up into his chest, gripping hard as she buried her head into his chest, fitting almost as if she were meant to be there. Then, with glistening eyes, Mina looked into Akira's before pulling his head down, and uttering three words.

"_I love you."_

The joy he felt was evident in his eyes, for they softened greatly, and he pulled Mina closer to him, picking her up in a bridal carry. Mina curled up in his arms, sighing in content as she felt his body heat, feeling joy that she never felt since the day he made his promise so long ago.

**-**

**Well, how did I do? For once, I did an original fic, straight from my mind onto the computer. Sure, it isn't the longest piece, but I think the content is more important then length. I hope you guys enjoyed. Also, as for the other story I am writing, it is a crossover of Bleach and Infinite Stratos. The premise that Ichigo accidentally killed his family with Mugetsu, kept his powers, and has to move in with Chifuyu Orimura, who never saved her brother in time when he was kidnapped. What I need from you guys is a title that fits it. Just PM me an idea or give me a review for one, I don't care. I hope to get it out soon, so see you later!**

Remember, favorite and review!


End file.
